Positive Thinking
by Jonathan 81
Summary: During 'Tori and Jade's Play Date,' Robbie Shapiro yet again struck out with a girl, and Beck is offering to help.  With Beck's help, Robbie finally has the nerve to ask out a girl.  RORI.  Chapter 3 up.  Enjoy.  R/R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Positive Thinking  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: Teen  
>Chapter: One<br>Category: Robbie/Tori and minor Cat/Robbie  
>Spoilers: "Tori and Jade's Play Date," and possibly AU after.<br>Summery: After Cat and Robbie sang to Beck, Beck returned a favor to Robbie.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Beck.<br>Your life is going swell.  
>Now here is some news.<br>That's not so fun to tell.

Oh.

Now, Andre would like to thank you for the use of your car.  
>But something icky happened and it's kinda bizarre.<br>His grandmother peed in a clear plastic cup.  
>Andre put in your car, and started it up.<p>

Now, here comes the bad part.  
>He was on the way to the doctor, and took a sharp turn.<br>The cup fell over and spilled all the urine.

64 plus 9 equals 73.  
>But please don't feel bad that your car smells like pee.<br>Because you're still good looking."

The song concluded, and both Robbie and Cat looked at Beck waiting for his response.

"Well, I'm not thrilled about the urine in my car. But I like your song, so I'm okay with it." He gave them a smile, and left the two happy teenagers in his wake.

They started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, that was really fun!" Cat said cheerfully.

Robbie grinned as well. With all the excitement, he felt it was about time to say something to the bouncy redhead. This could be the lead way he needed. "Yeah…maybe we could make out some time?"

Cat continued to jump happily and swatted Robbie on the chest playfully. "Robbie, you're so gross."

As soon as she said that, she stopped jumping and turned around, and walked away. Robbie stopped as well, but he lost the natural high he was feeling. He let out a sigh, and watched the redhead leave him in the dust. Letting the guitar he was carrying slide from his arms, he went over to his locker and started banging his head against the cool metal cover, letting his guitar rest beside him.

"Woah Dude. You alright?"

Robbie stopped banging and turned around. He saw Beck standing in front of him. "Hey Beck."

Beck looked to where the three of them stood moments before and then back to where they were standing. "You alright?"

He smiled slightly, sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh…" Oliver said to his friend. "So you're attempting to ask Cat out backfired, and you're fine?"

Robbie showed a confused look, "You saw that? I thought you left."

"I was coming back to ask you if you knew where Andre was, but I saw you two talking. I didn't want to interrupt." He answered.

He pointed to the left, "He went that way."

"Thanks…" Beck offered as a reply. But he watched as Robbie opened his locker, and shoved his head inside, trying his best to block out the outside world.

"And in order to feel better, you place your head in your locker." Beck told his embarrassed friend.

"At least I know I won't get dumped in here…." Robbie said, halfway for himself more than for Beck.

"C'mere…" Beck said to him. He took a step toward him, slapped his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"I'm fine here…" Robbie said, still feeling somewhat upset.

"C'mere, Robbie." He told him again. "Get your head out of the locker."

Robbie groaned, "I'm fine here, Beck."

"C'mere, Robbie." He said again. He pulled Robbie out of his locker and turned him to face his friend. "Do you like Cat?"

He sighed, "I thought I did…" He looked at the floor.

"Uh huh…" Beck said, uncertain. "You did ask her to make out, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…" Robbie said honestly.

"So you like her then…" Beck summarized.

He shrugged, "I guess…"

Beck grinned, "Then you like her."

Robbie looked at him, "I thought I did…"

"You thought you did…" Beck told him, still uncertain.

"She told me I was gross." He reasoned.

"Ouch…" Beck nodded, getting the reason for his behavior.

"Yeah…" He told him finally.

"So…" Robbie began, "If you don't mind, I'm going back to my locker…" He started to make his way.

Beck pulled Robbie back, "Throwing your head in your locker isn't going to make anything better."

He glanced at Beck, "You obviously don't know my luck with girls…"

Beck sighed. He knew Robbie felt like he had the worst luck when it came to asking girls out. Every attempt Robbie ever made, the girl would answer with a 'no.' The only time he ever did go out with a girl, the girl posted about it at the Slap saying it was the worst day she ever had. And Beck knew that was not something anybody would want to remember. So, that idea did remain true. Robbie never had a date that went well.

Robbie never had a date…

His eyes widened. He looked back at Robbie, "What happened with your formal bully?"

Robbie looked at the floor again.

"That bad, huh?"

Robbie didn't answer.

Beck let out a breath, "It's always not going to be like that…"

Robbie chuckled, "Have you been paying attention to our conversation?"

Beck smirked, "Good point." He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Robbie, but it is not always going to like that. If you keep believing you have the worst luck with girls, then you're going to have the worst luck with girls."

Robbie smirked this time, "Right…"

"No, I'm serious." Beck told him with a smile. "Have you ever heard the term 'positive thinking'?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you know that it applies here?" Beck asked. "Robbie, if you keep thinking the way you do, you're never going to get ahead in life."

"So," Robbie began, "I'm supposed to think like 'The Little Engine That Could'?"

Beck gave it some thought… "Actually, yeah. That works…"

"Right…" Robbie said, feeling dejected. "Like that would happen…"

"Hey…" Beck told him, slowly. "It would happen…" Robbie gave him a look. "It will happen."

"Right…" Robbie said again.

Beck sighed. He leaned in closer to his friend, "It will happen." He looked around the hallway. "C'mere…"

"Where we going?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Hey, Tori…"

Tori Vega turned around from her locker, "Hey guys…"

"Lemme ask you something…" Beck said.

"Beck…"

He glanced at Robbie, "It's okay, Robbie. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Robbie asked.

"Tori?" Beck asked his friend. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Staying at home, why?" She asked, confused.

"Robbie and I were talking…" He said told her. "And we were hoping you can help us with an experiment."

"Beck…" Robbie attempted again.

"What kind of experiment?" Tori asked.

Beck grinned, "The power of positive thinking."

"Okay…" Tori said, still confused.

"And in order to test this experiment, Robbie needs your help." He said to her.

"What kind of help?" She asked.

"By going on a date with him."

Her eyes opened wide. She looked at Beck. So, did Robbie. "What?" The both asked him.

"Look," Beck said honestly. "Robbie tried asking Cat out on a date."

"That's great!" Tori smiled. Robbie looked on the floor.

"She said no."

"That's not so great." Tori said with sorrow.

"Right." Beck told her. "And now he thinks that whenever he asks a girl out, they'll say no."

Tori sighed. Beck had a point. Robbie always felt that he had the worse luck in the world, and Cat saying 'no' only cemented in his beliefs.

"That's so sad."

"Yeah," Beck nodded. "And we were hoping that you could help him. Let him know what a date could be like. Let him know that with the power of positive thinking, Robbie can gain enough courage and self-confidence. Help him gain the strength he needs."

Tori nodded, getting what Beck was saying. She gave Robbie a smile. "I can't help Robbie out if he doesn't ask me for it."

"Tori, you don't have to do this." Robbie said to her.

"I want to do this." Tori said to him. "So, just ask me out." She looked at her watch. "But you better ask me fast, because we gotta meet Sikowitz at the Black Box Theater."

"Ask her, Dude." Beck told him, after a few moments of silence.

Robbie sighed. He looked up at his friend, "Will you go out with me?"

Tori smiled, "I'd love to."

Robbie's eyes widened, "You would?"

She grinned, "Yeah, I would." Tori smile. "We'll talk after lunch. Beck and I got to go meet Sikowitz."

Beck looked at Robbie. "Now, you can see what a real date can be like." He slumped his bag over his shoulder. "And after tonight, you'll be fine." He looked at Tori. "We better go."

Tori smiled at Robbie. "We'll see you at lunch."

That said, the two of them headed off toward the theater leaving a still shocked Robbie Shapiro in their wake.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

I dunno how long this will be. But after I saw the recent episode of 'Cougar Town,' I knew I wanted to try something. And I felt 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' could be a good episode to play with. I hope you liked this, and I must admit, it was fun to write. It just seemed to flow properly. Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Positive Thinking  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: Teen  
>Chapter: Two<br>Category: Robbie/Tori and minor Cat/Robbie  
>Spoilers: "Tori and Jade's Play Date," and possibly AU after.<br>Summery: After Cat and Robbie sang to Beck, Beck returned a favor to Robbie.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait! Wait! Sikowitz!"<p>

Erwin Sikowitz slumped down in his chair and swiveled it around. He watched as Tori Vega approached him, still in the guise of Walter. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." He said, noticing the appearance of Jade coming in from behind them. "You two need to work together. If the audience is supposed to believe you as a married couple, then you need to meet me at Nozu tonight at seven."

"I got plans tonight." Tori said to him, her voice pleading with her teacher.

"What? And I don't?" Jade asked from behind.

"Cancel them." Sikowitz told her.

"Not gonna happen." Jade told them.

"Oh, Jade. You and your thinking you have a choice." He said with a smile. "It's so cute."

She gave him a look.

"Nevermind." He glanced at Tori, "You both need to learn to do the scene together and to do that, you need to meet me tonight at Nozu."

"How is going to Nozu going to help us do a scene together?" Jade asked.

He smiled, "That's the best part." He looked at her, "You won't know until you get there."

"Can't we do this another night?" Tori pleaded.

"I rather not do this." Jade interpreted.

"Don't be such a gank, Jade." He told her. "The roles were random. You both picked the parts, and now you have to play those roles."

"But why does she have to play Walter?" Jade asked.

Tori gave her a look, "You think I want you to play Nancy?"

Jade smirked, "With the way things are going, I wouldn't put it passed you."

Tori rolled her eyes, "See, this is not what I want to go through." She turned back to her teacher, "Can't you make you make Beck and me brother and sister and get Andre to play the role of Walter?"

"Then that would defeat the purpose of the box." He answered. "It was random. I went from you to Jade. It's the roles you chose."

Jade thought back to the moment when he gave out the parts. "Only because you passed over Shapiro."

"What?" Tori asked.

"He went from me to you." She reminded her.

Tori nodded slowly, "Right, and then Walter would've been Robbie." Her eyes widened, "Are you trying to tell us that you like Robbie?"

She scoffed, "As if." She shrugged, "But I would rather have Robbie be Walter then you."

"Look, you're arguing with me is not going to change my mind. You both got the roles of Walter and Nancy, and you might as well stick with them." He told them finally.

Tori groaned, "But why did you have to choose tonight?"

A sudden tapping was heard upon the door. All three of them looked up and noticed a familiar skinny blonde girl. "Helen wants to see you, Mr. Sikowitz."

"Tell her I'll be right there, you freaky little weirdo." He started to pack up his things. Sikowitz looked at the two actresses, "Just meet me at Nozu. Tonight. Seven sharp." That being said, he left the two of them alone, walking passed the skinny girl in his wake.

Tori's eyes softened at the young girl, "He didn't mean that, Courtney."

Courtney Van Cleef sighed, "I'm used to it…" She then walked out of the room.

"I'll see you tonight, Vega." Jade announced as she followed Sinjin's sister out the door.

Tori groaned. This was not going to bode well.

* * *

><p>"So how you doing, Walter?"<p>

Tori pulled her head out her locker. She looked up as she saw Beck standing beside her, a smile on his face.

"Not good." She said, her head still in her locker.

"Is there like a 'Placing Your Head in You Locker Holiday,' or something?"

She showed a confused look as she pulled her head out of the locker. "What?"

"Nevermind." He said to her. "How'd it go with Sikowitz?"

"It didn't…" She said simply. "I got to meet Jade and him at Novu tonight."

Beck nodded slowly, "But you're going out with Robbie tonight."

"I know." Tori let out a breath, "And the last thing I want to do is stand Robbie up."

He adjusted the strap of his bag upon his shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

"I dunno." Tori sighed. "I can't get out of this thing with Sikowitz, and I don't want to hurt Robbie anymore than he already has." She told him.

"I can understand that." He told her. "But he's a friend, tell him that Sikowitz put you up to something. He'll understand. Give him a rain check."

Tori closed her locker after shoving the wig from earlier. "I might have to." She said to her friend. "This isn't going to go well."

Beck nodded. The two of them started to walk down the hallway. Both walking aimlessly, but heading towards the café.

"Just make sure you tell Robbie the truth. He'll understand. If you're honest about it, and call him after, then he'll be alright."

"I guess…"

It was at that moment when they spotted Robbie leaning against the Wahoo Punch machine. A smile on his face. "Hey Guys." He called from the machine. "Going to lunch?"

Beck nodded, "Yep."

Robbie made his way over to the two of them. "Great." He repositioned his bag, keeping his eyes on Tori. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Tori looked at her friend, already seeing mirth in his eyes. An obvious difference from this morning. "Um Robbie…"

He grinned, "Yes, my little Blood Angel?"

She took a step back, "You haven't called me that in a long time."

Robbie smiled, "I had no reason to." He looked at her as they continued to walk. "So, I was thinking… we could go to Karaoke Dokie tonight."

Tori looked at him, noticed his cheery attitude. She couldn't help but notice a huge change in his demeanor. Gone was the sorrow from this morning, and now he was acting actually somewhat happy.

After seeing that, she couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Robbie… I…"

"Yes, my darling."

"Karaoke Dokie is fine, Dude." Beck offered. Tori gave him a look.

"Great." He said with a smile. His hand went into his pocket to retrieve his pear phone. But when he couldn't find it, he looked at his friend, "I left my pear phone in my locker. I'll meet you at lunch." That said, he turned around and headed back to his locker.

When the coast was clear, Tori looked at Beck, "I can't go out with him tonight."

"You want to tell him 'no'?" He asked her. "You saw the way he was. He was happy. When was the last time you saw him that way?"

Tori looked at the direction their friend left, "I know…" She turned back, "But I can't get out of Nozu tonight. Sikowitz wants me and Jade there tonight."

"What time do you have Sikowitz?" He asked.

"Seven." She told him.

"Ok…" Beck summed up. "So, go out with Robbie before that."

"What kind of date ends at 6:45?" She asked him. "Especially one that's to a guy who hasn't gone on a date before. I don't want his first date to end that early."

"Ok…"

"So what am I supposed to do?" She questioned.

He thought for a second. "There is one thing…"

"What?"

"You could…go on both?"

She stopped walking. "What?"

He turned around, "Go on both dates."

"How?" Tori asked. "It's not like there are two of me."

Beck smiled, "Let me tell you about an episode of 'Boy Meets World.'"

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Positive Thinking  
>Author: Jonathan<br>Rating: Teen  
>Chapter: Three<br>Category: Robbie/Tori and minor Cat/Robbie  
>Spoilers: "Tori and Jade's Play Date," and possibly AU after.<br>Summery: After Cat and Robbie sang to Beck, Beck returned a favor to Robbie.  
>Disclaimer: Victorious is owned by Dan Schneider, Danwarp, Nick, Viacom<p>

I also want to thank Maybewolf and Vegakeep for their help on this one. Believe me, this was not an easy conversation to straighten out. I hope you all it, and I hope you don't mind the short length.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so tell me again." Tori told her friend from the couch. "How is this supposed to work?"<p>

Tori and Beck recently came back to the Vega house after school ended. While they wanted to stay with to the others and hang out, they had to get back and plan this out accordingly.

Beck came out of the kitchen, carrying two cans of Peppy Cola. Passing one to his friend, he took a seat beside her and opened the can. He took his hand and ran it briefly through his hair and took a sip from his beverage.

"What we're going to do is basically what Cory and Shawn did. The only difference though is that I'm going to take your place when you're on your date with Robbie."

Tori looked at him strangely, "Take my place?" He nodded. "You do know I'm a girl, right?"

"That, I do know." Beck answered simply.

"So, how is this going to work?" Tori asked, confused.

Beck was about to answer when a sudden knock was heard. "I think you might want to answer that."

Tori looked at him, confused. She got to her feet and went to the door. Using her hand, she opened the door and was greeted to see a young redheaded woman known only to them only as their friend…

"Cat…"

Cat grinned happily, "Hi Tori!"

"Hi…" Tori greeted her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I told her to come." Beck said, as he took a sip of his soda and then joined the two of them. After placing the can upon the near desk. "We could use her."

"How?" Tori asked, still not grasping the idea.

"Remember when you did that stunt?" He asked.

And that was when Tori got what Beck was talking about. "You really think dressing like me will work? Beck, you're a guy. You're not exactly of the right gender…" She said to him honestly.

"I know that." Beck said. "And so does Cat and you, but Jade won't…" He told her.

"Do you really think Jade would see you as me?" Tori asked.

"I'm only going to be you when you're not around." Beck reasoned. "I'll keep in the background. Enough to 'blend' in. And when you come back, I'll go to Robbie."

Tori looked at him, dumbfounded. "I dunno Beck. I mean, this whole thing seems a little…"

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked. "The only reason why it failed in 'Boy Meets World' is because Cory couldn't break away from Frankie's dad." He approached her. "Cory didn't have the back-up. Which is me…"

Tori glanced back at him, "It failed because it was a sitcom. A show that used to run on TGIF."

"Ok…" He said slowly.

"Meaning life isn't like that." She told him. Tori glanced at Cat, "I'll admit. You're make-up, your costumes, it's all top notch." She looked at Beck, "This is also Robbie's first date. I don't want him to think that I'm trying to get away from him." She let out a breath. "Do you have any idea on how that would make him feel?"

"Then what do you want to do?" Beck asked. "You said it yourself. You have to be with Jade and Sikowitz tonight. And you have to be with Robbie. You can't do this by yourself."

Tori sighed, "I know…"

"Then what do you suggest we do about it?" Beck questioned.

Tori looked at her friend and then walked slowly to the couch. Dropping down into the cushions, she looked at them. "You promise you'd stay in the background…"

"Of course I will…" He told her certainly. "And we'll make sure we'll match. Cat makes…"

Tori sighed, "I remember…" She looked at Cat, "You also did freak Sikowitz out."

She giggled, "That was fun..."

Tori glanced at her, "So then… I guess we need to get the clothing right..."

"Yay!" Cat grinned happily.

"I can't believe we're getting you to dress as me again." She said to Beck. Looking at him, her eyes widened, "You may be able to look like me. But do you know how to act like me?"

Beck actually chuckled, "I think we better go watch 'Chick Like Me.'"

"Huh?" Tori asked, confused.

"I loved that episode!" Cat beamed happily.

* * *

><p>TBC in Chapter 4<p>

**Sorry this is a little short. But when you think about the pacing, and what's going to come up, I think this is a good ending point.**

**Again, sorry this is somewhat short. I just hope you all liked it. And I'll try to keep this fic current more. Sorry for the long wait everybody.**


End file.
